


Slow dance with you

by Muraechi



Series: 30 days with Gwilym and Ben [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muraechi/pseuds/Muraechi
Summary: After party fluff.Gwil and Ben slow dance and have a wonderful night together.“Don’t laugh at me, mate. I know I’m not a good dancer…” Gwil sighed, his cheeks turning a crimson color as he looked down sheepishly.“I’m not a good dancer either,” Ben chuckled, “It’s just cute seeing you try even though you know you can’t” The blond joked, which earned him a nudge on his middle side from Gwilym, “I’m kidding” he raised his hands, apologizing.





	Slow dance with you

**Author's Note:**

> Since I won't be able to post tomorrow (Saturday) I'll do it now. It's not a continuation of part 1.  
> This was inspired by many slow and romantic songs. Ah! the feels.
> 
> Hope you like it. Kudos and comments are always welcomed. 
> 
> Don't forget to follow: https://www.instagram.com/harleehardlee_/

They attended the Golden Globes after party, excitement filled the air of the room, the cast was still extremely overjoyed, perplexed and in the clouds for winning Best Motion Picture. They couldn’t believe it, Rami and Lucy were holding hands while dancing to some nice beats resonating through the venue. Ben was happy looking as his friend being his cheerful self after winning his category.

Joe was dancing alone, people could definitely tell he’s had some drinks already in his blood as his body moved hectically to the song. Ben laughed at that, raising his glass of wine in his direction when their eyes met.

Suddenly, he felt a weight on his shoulders. As he turned around, a handsome and taller man was smiling softly down at him.

“Everyone’s so happy, I still can’t believe we’ve won” Gwilym spoke, his voice brimming with excitement and genuine bliss.

Ben smiled back and nodded in agreement. He was too filled with joy after what they went through that night, even though they weren’t present in the main ceremony, they were in a separate room witnessing everything on the big screen. He made sure to be sat next to his best mate; he planned it all, so if they won, he’ll be the first to hug Gwilym. Lucky enough, that’s exactly what happened and made the night even more enjoyable for him.

Gwilym started rubbing his hand on his shoulder, Ben glanced at him looking amused at how the older man try to dance. 

“Don’t laugh at me, mate. I know I’m not a good dancer…” Gwil sighed, his cheeks turning a crimson color as he looked down sheepishly. 

“I’m not a good dancer either,” Ben chuckled, “It’s just cute seeing you try even though you know you can’t” The blond joked, which earned him a nudge on his middle side from Gwilym, “I’m kidding” he raised his hands, apologizing.

After some quiet time, sipping their glasses of wine and listening to the songs transitioning from loud beats to some soft ones, turning to him, Gwilym put his hand in front of him as an invitation to the dance floor. 

“Come on, let’s dance” the brunette added as he grabbed his hand. 

Everyone was in their own little world; drinking, chatting and dancing. The press was not allowed to be in the venue since the party was something private. Ben didn’t find anything wrong in dancing with his mate, nonetheless. No matter the kind of song that was blasting through the stereo. They’ve partied before and he’d danced with all of them, they were really close and fool around like some highschoolers. 

But this night, he felt the atmosphere a bit different than the other times they shared the dance floor. Gwil seemed… nervous.

The taller man held his hips ever so slightly, Ben looked up to meet his gaze with Gwil’s, whose eyes were shining beautifully under the dim lights of the place. 

The blonde swallowed at that sight, Gwil did the same while showing him the most sincere and gentle smile Ben has ever seen. He positioned himself closer to the blue-eyed man, hands on his strong forearms as they began to slow dance together. 

The night went on and on, they dance to every song the DJ decided to play for their audience. The climax of the party was getting closer, there were people leaving the place with broad smiles on their faces, some were stumbling towards the entrance, laughing as they held each other, careful not to fall.

They decided to call it a day and head to their respective hotel rooms. The problem was, Ben didn’t want to return to his room. He enjoyed the night like never before, and didn’t want to end the fun just yet… he didn’t want to end the fun he was having with Gwil.

Gwilym felt the same. They were now waiting for their car to arrive, the latter thanked God that the first one to speak was Ben, he was even more grateful when he heard the words that left his perfect pink plush lips.

“We can order some wine and continue the party at the hotel” the blonde said, Gwil faced him with raised eyebrows, quickly nodding and accepting the offer.

“Yeah, that’ll be good” he replied, heart beating faster to the thought of being alone together in Ben’s hotel room.

Once they arrived, they headed towards Ben’s room after ordering some wine and food. They called Joe and Rami to join their mini party but the first didn’t feel like drinking anymore, if he didn’t want to have a huge headache the next morning, and Rami wanted to spend some intimate time with his beloved partner.

None of them wanted to admit it but they felt relieved wiht that. They wanted to be alone. 

“You lied to me” Ben threw himself on top of the bed, facing the ceiling, chuckling when Gwil gasped at such statement. 

“What are you talking about? I’ve never lied to you nor will I ever do” the taller man replied desperately, as he lied next to him on his bed.

“Don’t freak out! I was just joking…” he laughed “What I’m trying to say is… you are a good dancer. Therefore, you lied to me” Ben laid on his side, looking at his friend.

“Oh” Gwil did the same, both men looking into each other’s eyes shamelessly. “Well, I can say the same thing”

Ben smile tenderly at that, accepting the compliment.

“Thank you” he simply said.

Once again, they felt silent for some time. Until Gwilym raised his hand and brought it up to cup Ben’s face, rubbing his rough thumb over his pinkish cheek. Ben leaned in to the touch absentmindedly , closing his eyes in the process.

“I love you” Gwil whispered. Ben held his breath before he opened his eyes, locking his with those blue eyes in front of him. “Sorry it took a long time to say it, I was not- I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Same here…” was all Ben replied, he took a deep breath and began to talk yet again “Can I ask you something?” Gwil nodded, hand still caressing his face, “All those times, were really you flirting with me?” he smirked.

The older man chuckled as he heard the question he’s been dying to ask Ben as well. “Well, yes. And you?”

“Me too.”

“So, we’ve been flirting with each other and none of us were confident enough to take a step further, huh?” they both laughed. “I guess we have to make it up for all the time we lost” Gwilym whispered, he moved closer to his friend. 

Ben’s heart skipped a beat in anticipation. His lips were brushing against Gwil’s chapped ones, “Close your eyes” he heard, and did as told.

They finally kissed. There was no rush, their lips moving in sync, tasting each other’s mouth lovingly. They parted reluctantly to catch their breaths, only connected by a string of saliva.

“I love you too” Ben whispered, as he rested his forehead against the brunette's.

“I thought you’d never say it” they smiled, joining in another kiss; this time a more passionate one.


End file.
